


How To Train Your Twincest

by DwarfPrince



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: -hearts, Anal, Anal Play, Animalistic, Ass Kink, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Clawing, Cum Eating, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Face Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Fucking, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Hand Kink, Hickies, Incest, Innocent at first, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Poly, Public Sex, Punching, Pussy Play, Rimming, Scratching, Sibling Incest, Slapping, Spiting, Threesome - F/M/M, Train Sex, Twincest, Twins, Wax Play, Wild Sex, aggressive fucking, angsty, cursing, dont judge me, face fucking, pussy eating, smell kink, tonguing, violence kink, wild, young sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarfPrince/pseuds/DwarfPrince
Summary: I just love this movie and this show so much and I wanted to share what I think with everyone. This will start with them being young and not knowing what happens at all when it comes to sex, but then it'll just end up learning and it increases. And then eventually they start fucking more than just each other. Eventual relationships will develop. Enjoy, stick with me and you will have plenty to read, it has a story to it, it'll be hard to see at first, but just keep along please.WARNING, READ THIS PART:I warn you there is NO Pregnancy in this, Ruffnut is a girl yes, but she has a body type to the point she never had her first period ever, which when you never had one, you can NOT get pregnant. It is a scientific fact.I don't like the thought of sis/bro getting together but in certain situations like this, I can because I would NEVER support incest situations that would involve having kids.





	1. Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> This will begin with just simple little sibling having a nice fight, they will be around 14/15. 
> 
> Do not worry, the ages will go up in time, just see how this all began. 
> 
> I hope you love it <3

“It’s M Y bed Ruff..” Tuff yelled as he tried to hang onto the bed while he tried to keep stay on the bed by clinging to the wooden bed frame while his sister had a hold of his foot as she tried to pull him off. 

“Says who.?!” She cried out as she yanked harder on his brother, but when he didn’t let go, she just let go of his foot and jumped onto his back, taking him by the shoulders while her knees were planted on his lower back; and she pulled hard. 

Before he could yell something in response, he was crying out in pain from what his sister was doing as he let go of the bed as twisted his body, knocking her onto her back as he got over her. He dodged her first that went for his face as he caught the other fist before it planted on his face. He smiled down at her victoriously because of that, but that smile was soon off of his face when her other hand punched him on his left cheek. 

While he was caught off guard, he was flipped onto his back and Ruff has pinned his arms down. And he tried to break free but his sister’s grasp was too right and he groaned as she smirked down at him, which she had unknowingly straddled his hips. 

That wouldn’t have been such a bad thing if Tuff hands of started to wriggle his body around, going as far as bucking his hips up into his sister to try and knock her off of him. But when he did that, they both let off a weird sound. Both froze right after that as they looked at each other with confused expressions. 

“What did you just do..?” Ruff asked her brother, and Tuff tried to shrug but that was hard with his arms being pinned, so he answered verbally instead. 

“I don’t know..” His voice full with just as much confusion as his sister’s. 

“Do it again..?” She said, she tried to demand him to do it, but what she came out almost as if she was asking a question, because she didn’t even know if she wanted him to do it again. 

“Okay..?” He responded in almost the same way as he did the same thing as before as he bucked up into her just like before. 

“Why does that feel good..?” Ruff asked her brother, expecting him to know. 

“How am I supposed to know..?” He asked her confused

“Well you’re the one doing it aren't you..?” She asked back and he opened his mouth to yell back, but then he stopped and he looked as if he thought about it; and then he nodded before he spoke. 

“But I don’t know what it is..” He responded. 

They both sat there as if they were thinking about it before Ruff rolled her hips down against her brother’s questioningly as his face flushed a little as he let out a little breathy sound before he went wide eyed. 

He pulled his knees up some before he slowly rolled his hips up against her’s before she rolled back down against his. Subconsciously he bit down onto his bottom lip before he rolled his hips back up, which Ruff just rolled back down. They did it over and over again before it just got rougher. 

Eventually Tuff was breathing really hard and Ruff was almost satisfied seeing her brother like this, but then she was starting to realize that there was something hard that was suddenly rubbing up against her as she rolled back down on it. She noticed that her brother seemed to out of it to notice that there was something weird going on, which while she thought that, suddenly she could feel something between her legs getting..wet? 

It confused her as she was starting to also realize that she was also getting slightly out of breath, and she could feel her face getting hotter by the moment too. To the point that she stopped moving her hips. 

Tuff whined and instantly stopped because of the foreign sound that had just came from out of his mouth as he looked up at his sister with wide eyes. His voice was heavier than before, the tone was completely different to the point it made Ruff feel things, “Why’d you stop..?” 

She actually thought about why she stopped and she really didn’t have a reason as she was suddenly saying, “Something is pressing up against my ass..” She admitted. 

He was so confused at first before he realized there was something different about what was between his legs. He furrowed his brow in confusion as he asked his sister to get off of him, which for once she didn’t even complain or say anything really, she got up off of him and said down on her knees beside him. 

She let out a breath while she did because something between her legs was pressed against her, strangely wet, underwear that made her body shake with a good feeling. 

While she wondered what was going on, Tuff sat up and he looked down between his legs confused. There was a bulge in his pants, he looked down at it confused as he he reached a hand between his legs and he lightly poked it, his thighs shook a little at his touched as he furrowed his brows. 

“I think it’s my..penis..” He said to his sister and her focus was back on her brother as she looked down between his legs as she reached outh her fingers and brushed the tips of them over it, making Tuff make a weird sound as he furrowed his brows again. 

“I don’t like that word..” Ruff responded with suddenly after she finished staring at her brother’s face after she touched the hard thing in his pants. 

He looked at her confused as he asked, “The word penis..?” He asked.

She punched his shoulder and said, “Yes that..” Ruff responded as she glared at her brother for using the word. 

“Well what else am I supposed to call it…?!” He asked his sister, expecting her to know. 

“I don’t know, I don’t h a v e one..” She responded with before she stopped for a second before she said, “I think I heard our uncle talking with someone, I was barely paying attention, but I think one of them called it a...cock..?” She said it with a weird face as she wondered if that was how the word was said. 

“Cock..?” He parroted and hearing her brother say it made her nod as she clearly remembered it once Tuff said it. “That just sounds weird..” He said back as he looked back in between his legs. 

“Well..what do we do now…?” He asked after what felt like forever had passed, wondering what was exactly happening. 

“Take your pants off..” His sister was saying after a couple moments and he looked at her with a confused expression. She rolled her eyes and said, “Well what else are we supposed to do, and I want to see it..” 

He thought about the other’s answer as he said, “Fine, but if I take mine off, you have to take off what you have on too..” She sighed as she just shook her head in agreement. So they both slipped out of their pants, both practically hissed at the feeling of their parts being exposed to the cold hair. 

Ruff looked at her brother as she tossed her stuff onto the floor, only left in her shirt as she spread her legs and asked, “Is it wet between my legs, because my underwear was covered in something..?” 

Tuff had been looking at his cock the whole times his sister asked him the question and when he turned his head. His face lit up as he felt the air stop in his lungs and he didn’t know why. His sisters..part was flushed pink, there was..cute folds between something that looked like lips. There was a cute looking, pink hole too that was slightly spread open because of how wide her legs were. He could see it glisten with something wet looking, it seemed to be coming from the hole. 

“It does look wet..” He commented as he felt the urge to get closer to his sister’s legs. 

“What is it..?” She asked and her brother just shrugged, “Well lick it, tell me if it’s water or something..” 

He looked at her with a confused expression even though he had just been thinking about getting closer to it, “Why do I have to lick it..?” He asked.

“Well it’s not like I can bend over and lick it myself..” She said. 

He thought about it for a second before he nodded in agreement, “Fine, but if it's gross, i'm spitting it back onto you..” He threatened as he slowly got between his sister’s legs and he gave the weird liquid substance one last look before he slipped his tongue out and he flicked it against the hole. 

Rough almost instantly cried out before slapping a hand over her mouth and looking down at her brother with wide eyes as Tuff looked back up at her with wide yes; because he did not expect such a reaction. Which he actually smiled because he actually made his sister scream and he watched her face get redder. He felt like this was something like torture, he could really use this against his sister as revenge for everything she ever did to him. 

With that thought in mind, he flattened his tongue and he ran his tongue over his sister hole, over her folds. Making Ruff muffle another cry against her hand as her brother did it over and over again. Her thighs started to tremble as she leaned back against one of her elbows as she kept a hand over her mouth. 

Tuff just continued to lick her trembling hips, thinking at first that this was just going to be fun just because of how his sister was responding to his licks, but he actually felt a lot from what he was licking into his mouth. It tasted so good and eventually he started to lick harder at her body as she seemed to get wetter. It confused him as every lick he made, he more he was tasting in his mouth. 

He felt his lips get wet, along with his chin as he didn’t stop for a second. Suddenly Ruff was taking her hand from her loud mouth and taking him by the head, holding him flush against her body. It caught him off guard, not knowing what his sister was doing as his mouth was pressed against her hole. 

After a moment, he teasingly slipped his tongue out between his lips and he pushed just the tip into the hole. The taste just seemed to intensify as he slipped his tongue in as far as he could. 

Ruff fell back as she slapped her other hand over her mouth and he felt her hips start to roll against his face, it felt so weird but his cock seemed to..kind like throb at the feeling. Which before he knew it, he could feel the walls around his tongue clenching and unclenching as he cried out really loud against her hand while the hand in his hair tightened, her thighs trembled as well. Then suddenly the hand in his hair slipped out and her legs just laid down flat down against the bed. 

Which he pulled away from his sister, sat up on his knees, and looked down at her with a breathless gaze. What was between her legs just seemed more wet than ever, his sister face was glowing with sweat from the light of their candles on the tables around the room. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open while she breathed harshly. Taken off guard from how beautiful she looked, a word he never thought he would use or say ever. 

But here he was using it for his sister and soon she was opening her eyes and looking at him, she seemed to have gotten her breath back as she sat back up as looked at her brother with eyes that made his cock throb again for some reason. 

He looked down at his hardened cock as she seemed to be fascinated with it as she said, “You know how you did that thing with your..tongue..?” She was suddenly asking him in a deeper tone than before as she looked up at her brother look at her with a confused expression. “You know, when it like..went inside of me..?” She asked next and he nodded. “I want you to do that again..but with that..” She said as she pointed at his hardened cock. 

His eyes went wide as he looked from his cock to his sister’s small hole and he asked, “I don't know..” He started, “It doesn't look like it would you know..fit..?” He said. 

She thought about it before she looked at her brother with big eyes that he’d never seen his sister use before as she said, “Please try, I think it’ll work..” 

Tuff felt like he could just stop breathing because of the way she looked at him and he decided it was worth trying. So he did what he thought was right as he moved closer to his sister as he climbed over her as she laid back against the bad, looking so good. Before he did anything, he looked at her shirt and remembered about his own. 

He suddenly felt like it wasn’t needed anymore as he tossed his off and onto the ground, and he watched his sister do the again. He noticed that her chest seemed to have grown from being flat to having a little on them. 

After he looked at them for a long moment, he decided to go back to what he was doing before as he climbed over her as he took the base of his cock into his hand as he aimed it for her hole. He took a deep breath before he pushed it against it and much to his surprised, his cock started to go in. Slowly he slipped into the hot, wet hole and both of them made weird loud sounds. 

Soon his hips was against her’s and both of them were breathing loudly. For some reason Tuff felt like it would be a good decision to start rolling his hips down against his sisters, slowly. 

It felt so good that he started to roll down harder and it just felt so fucking good, then he thought about how good it felt to push into Ruff. So he pulled his hips out just a little before he pushed back in and it felt so good. 

So he did it again and again until he built up a fast pace with his hips, going in and out. Fucking her faster with every thrust as he fucked in harder too, getting off more and more with each push in. He was making weird sounds and so was his sister. She clung to his shoulders and he could feel her nails in his skin, it was painfully good as he started to fuck into her harder than before. 

He felt something nearing closer and before he could even say anything, his sister was talking first, “I..I think something like before..is happening again..” 

He thought about when his sister’s hips trembled before as she cried out really loud, wondering if that's what she meant. But he didn’t have much longer to think about that, because she was biting really hard down on her bottom lip to muffle a really loud sound as her nails dug deeper into his skin. 

It felt so fucking good and with that feeling coupled with the feeling of his sister’s hole walls clenching around his cock, he felt something give out in him as he pushed his hips in really hard into his sister’s and he felt like he was dying while he forced any sound he had down as he closed his eyes tightly until it was finally over. 

Both were panting and out of breath, Tuff mostly as he took about a full minute to pull his cock out of his sister and fall down onto his side next to her. Which Ruff was out of it and they just laid there breathing until eventually both had managed to figure out what breathing was again. Ruff groaned as she felt stuff slip out of her but at the same time, she liked the feeling. 

Ignoring it for the moment, she looked over at her brother that seemed to be falling asleep on her and she actually smiled because eh was so cute. 

“I guess we can share a bed tonight..” She said as she found it pretty easy to fall asleep herself, deciding she could deal with what was happening to her lower half in the morning...


	2. The Perfect Way to Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have been thinking about that last night with each other for a whole week and finally the tension breaks and here is round two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter ended up being more popular than i thought it would be so here is part two, wrote it all in like 3 hours because i'm a slow typer. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy

It’s been a full week since the twins had their wrestling experience, even though both of them enjoyed the experience, neither of them spoke about it with anyone; or even each other. Even though both of them thought about bringing it up in a conversation to each other, neither decided that it was something to bring up; and they both had the feeling that it really wasn’t something that you talk about with anyone else. 

But both of them had been really wondering what had happened with their bodies to be able to do that, Ruff was the one to explore her body and see what had happened. Tuff on the other hand didn’t think he wanted to know, even though he seriously wanted to have that intense feeling that he had before. 

The first night after they wrestled, they wordlessly decided that they were going to sleep in separate beds. Ruff took the one that they had done stuff in and Tuff had taken the other one in the room. Both wanted to share a bed again, the one that they had shared the night before, but neither thought that the other would want to do that. 

When Tuff had fallen asleep, Ruff decided to see if she could recreate the intense feeling that she had the night before. She had slipped a hand down between her legs and when she found that it wasn’t wet like before. She thought back to the night before and she only started to get wet when she rubbing her hips down against her brother’s. 

Making her think that if she wants to get wet again, she was going to have to rub at what was between her legs. She licked her fingers just for good measure as she started to touch herself. At first it was almost awkward and she was thinking maybe she should go over to her brother’s bed to rub herself down against him and see if Tuff was the reason she could feel so good. 

But after a long moment she rubbed her fingers over something so sensitive that it took her breath away as she let out a small breath while she continued to touch that one spot, finding herself have that intense feeling shortly after; a wave of satisfaction following it.

She didn’t know why it had satisfied her to have that feeling, but she ended up having a really goodnight of sleep. And every night for the past week she had continued to touch herself, thought every night was starting to grow less and less more satisfying. 

Ruff wanted her brother to touch her, she wanted to feel his fingers rub her sensitive spot, she wanted to feel his tongue rub at it, and she wanted to feel his tongue inside of her again; and she craved to feeling his cock in her again. She got off every night she jacked off to the the of it inside of her, touching her in all the right places. 

She had never wanted something so much in her life than to feel her brother, but she knew she couldn’t just go and start rubbing down against him; yet. She wanted to learn more about herself and her body. Ruff also wanted to learn more about her brother’s body and how they go together like they did that one night they spent a week ago. 

Even though it disgusted her, she knew that there was one person that would be able to help her figure this out that wasn’t a stupid grownup; and it’s name was Astrid. 

At first she thought that the other blond haired chick wasn’t even going to tell her the answer, but Ruff knew how to sweet talk Astrid. She was a very self centered person and there was always a way to get her to talk. 

She told Astrid that she couldn’t go to anyone else, only she could help her. That seemed to really get the other girl into the spirit to help. 

With that down, she had sat down next to Astrid, keeping a good two feet space between them because she did not want to touch the girl. But she forced a smile on her face and she asked Astrid what was going on with her body, explaining to Astrid about how her body was getting wet ‘randomly’ and that strange things were going on; Ruff did make sure to leave out everything about Tuff, thinking Astrid didn’t need to know about that. 

The bitch actually answered her, she talked about how her body part was called a pussy, the sensitive part that she keep touching is called a clitoris, clit for short. Astrid went on explaining about a pussy, talking about how sensitive it was and how there was a super sensitive spot inside of it that’s called the g spot; and if it gets touched, you’re cumming a lot harder and faster than ever. 

Ruff asked what ‘cumming’ was and Astrid laughed, seeming like she was enjoying this. She explained that was the intense feeling that Ruff was getting and that is followed by a sense of satisfaction. But she explains that eventually she’ll lose the satisfaction feeling after just cumming once, she also started to explain that Ruff could cum a lot more than once. 

Which Astrid went on and covered everything about the girl body and then she moved on to guy’s even though Ruff didn’t ask. She explained about their cocks and how they can’t cum as many times as us. She talks about how funny all the guy’s she’d ever fucked didn’t even know what they were doing, which Ruff thought was disgusting because how many fucking guys has Astrid fucked? 

Ruff didn’t ask because she really didn’t want to know the number, Ruff was about to get up and leave but suddenly Astrid was talking about how she even fucked some guy’s. That caught her attention as she asked how do you fuck a guy if you don't got a cock. 

She said that their asshole’s are sensitive and non want to admit it but they loved to get licked in the spot. She explained that she would have to use something called lube in order to fuck them with her fingers because their holes don't naturally get wet. Ruff asked how she would be able to obtain this lube substance. And Astrid laughed and she asked my Ruff would need it. 

She rolled her eyes at Astrid’s question, she told the bitch that she didn’t need to know and Astrid seemed amused by that as if she was joking. But Astrid went into the little patch that she had next to her and she pulled out a little vial that has some liquid substance in it. 

Ruff didn’t even thank Astrid, she just got up and left, clenching the vial in her hand with the widest smile on her face. 

She went home and she found Tuff sitting on laying in his bed sleeping. It was really cute and Ruff thought he was adorable and she closed and locked the door behind herself. She walked over to her own bed and she looked at the vial and then at her sleeping brother. She felt her lips pull up into a smirk as she mentally decided that she wanted to get fucked again and later she’ll happy test and see how Tuff liked to get fucked. 

Ruff slipped the vial under her pillow before she took her time to get undressed as quickly as she could. Tossing her clothes onto the bed, she took her helmet off and put it down onto her clothes before she stalked over to her sleeping brother. She slipped the blanket off of him before she straddled his hips. 

Biting down on her bottom lip as she got some flashbacks of their first time together. Instead of slapping him to wake up, she placed her hands on his clothed chest as she started to roll her lips down against his. Feeling her face already flush as she started to roll down harder than before, already getting off to the feeling of her bare pussy rubbed down against a clothed cock. 

She closed her eyes as she let out a faint moan as she started to roll her hips down harder, wishing that when Tuff woke up that he didn’t scream or toss her off of him. Unaware that he had already opened his eyes and was flushed read all the way down his neck. 

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes as his sister rolling her hips down against his own and he looked up to see her little chest moving with each roll of the hip; and he also looked up to see his sister’s beautiful face twist in pleasure. He was speechless, he completely forgot how to breathe. 

Which it seemed that ruff was too busy enjoying herself that she didn’t notice that he was awake already and watching her. 

Tuff could already feel his body reaching to his sister’s movements. It was so fucking hot to watch that he wished it never ended, he wanted to see this for the rest of his life. 

But he suddenly got the urge that he wanted to ross Ruff onto the bed and roll his hips down against her’s. The feeling just drew stronger until suddenly he was taking Ruff by the hips, watching her off guard as well, as she pushed her down onto her back against the bed. Her legs were wide open as his hip fit perfectly between them as he kept himself over her by his forearms, located on either side of his sister’s head.

Ruff was already flustered because one, she didn't know her brother was awake yet and two, she was toss down onto the bed wordlessly and it had taken her by surprise because she expect to be the one to be the one mainly in control. But the why that Tuff looked down at her with those intense, hot brown eyes had made her flare up even more as she could feel herself start to get wet between her barely legs. 

“Tuff..” She breathed lightly and her brother smiled at the sound of his name as he looked down at her lips, the way that he looked at them made her feeling like he wanted her to say his name again. So she said, “Tuff..”

The look in his eyes just seemed to intensify as he leaned down and pressed his lips down against her’s. Both of them didn’t really know much about kissing but they’ve seen plenty of people do it before. Ruff took Tuff by the dreads and deepened the kiss, the feeling of his dreads being grabbed by Ruff made him moan against her mouth. 

While they kissed, Tuff had to pull himself together enough to start rolling his hips down against his sister’s again. This time he rolled his hips down hard against her already wet part, making both of them moan against each other’s mouths. 

Tuff’s moan started to turn into a whine as Ruff kissed her brother harder, suddenly she wanted more than what she was being given. She wanted to feel Tuff’s skin against her’s, she wanted all of Tuff to be on her, in her, and taking her all over again. Her thoughts started to get away from her as she was pouting against her brother’s mouth, “Tuff take off your clothes..” Her tone more demanding than anything. 

Which her brother didn’t want to pull away from his sister yet, he wanted their bodies to stay together. But he also wanted to feel his naked body pressed against his sister’s. So he decided to listen for one as he got up and he stripped quickly, a little surprised that his cock was already half hard. 

It made him a little flustered to know that it was already like this but he also thought that who wouldn’t get hard if they had his naked sister in the same room as them. But he got back over his sister and he placed his cock between what looked like lips between his sister’s legs and and leaned back over here and started to grind down against her again. 

This action took Ruff’s breathe because it wasn’t what she was expecting her brother to do. She reached up and wrapped her arms around her brother’s neck, holding him down against her as she buried her flush face into his neck. 

That was something Tuff wasn’t expecting from his sister, but seeing Ruff like this just made him start grinding down against her body even more. Letting out broken breaths and moans close to her ear, personally loving how good his sister seemed to smell. The scent of her just seemed to make his cock throb as he felt like doing something to her but he couldn’t figure it out. 

While Tuff thought about what he wanted to do to his sister, Ruff was flaring bright against her brother’s neck. Because of the disgustingly satisfying sounds he was letting out so close to her ear, the fucking great feeling of his cock rubbing down against her pussy, and she suddenly felt like every time she breathed in, she felt a spike in her arousal. 

Her brother’s scent was something she never really paid attention to because why would she need to, but now she was so close and it made her even more wet. Thinking that Tuff’s cock was probably slick as fuck with her arousal.

“Tuff..” She breathed against his neck after one especially hard roll down against her, which her brother rolled down against her harder because of that. Making her moan and flare up more and she tried to think of something to do to her brother in return for rutting against her like a beautiful fucking animal. Which she thought of the perfect thing to do as she licked her brother’s neck. She lapped at the skin that was next to her mouth before she started to suck on it, the action helping her pull herself back together. 

Her brother on the other hand moaned at the feeling as he placed one of his hands on her side and start to run it up and down. The touch making Ruff stop her sucking to let out a long, deep breath. 

“Ruff you’re so beautiful..” Tuff was suddenly saying, that line had never came from his mouth before and Ruff froze at the compliment as she felt her face flare up all over again. 

“Sh..shut and lick my pussy again or something..” She stuttered and this time Tuff was the one to freeze as his hips stopped too. He pulled away enough to be able to look down at her face. 

“What’s a pussy..?” He asked and Ruff looked at him like he was stupid but then she remembered that she didn’t tell him what it was yet. 

“It’s what you big cock is against..” She answered coolly even though what she said had her face bright for some reason. 

What she said had made Tuff’s cock throb and he didn’t know why, it was the way she said he had a big cock that got to him. He took a deep breath to compose him a little before he smirked down at her, something that made Ruff’s breath catch in her throat, as Tuff said, “Okay..”

It was simple but that one word made her pussy ache as she watched him slip down her body and come face to ‘face’ with her pussy again. She felt her body ache for his mouth because it had dreamt about him between her legs and she had jacked off to the thought of his face between her legs for a full week. 

He didn’t seem to stall at all, he licked her whole pussy, up to her navel, and the feeling made her moan as she whined right after. 

Tuff looked at her pussy right after that lick and something caught his eye other than her hole, it was small and cute and he wanted to lick it, so he did. Little did he know that it was her clit and it was sensitive enough to make her cum if it had enough attention paid to it. Which he started to lap at it and Ruff slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming out her brother’s name. She closed her eyes tightly as she slipped a hand into his hair and took a handful of it, doing that, Tuff only seemed to lick at her clit harder and she whimpered pitifully against her hand. 

She rocked her hips into his face and Tuff felt his cock throb because of that as he thought about how good it felt when she sucked on his neck, which in turn made me think about how good it must feel if he started to fuck on this thing that seemed sensitive with how his sister was reacting to the feeling. 

So he brought both hands up and he spread the other more up before he took whatever it was between with lips and started to suck sensually on it. The feeling make Ruff moan so loud against her hand, she felt so close to cumming and then suddenly she was. She was holding him flush against her as she pressed her hips hard against her brother’s face. Knowing that she probably just rubbed her arousal all over his face. 

When she was done, she breathed harshly as she let her hips back down flat against the bed. But she didn’t take her hand away from Tuff’s hair, she actually, pulled him off of her pussy just so she could look at his face. “You look good with my cum all over your face..” She purred and Tuff smiled at the compliment, learning the name to another thing. 

Ruff started to tug him upwards and he followed and soon he was over her again. She looked up at his arousal and cum covered mouth and chin. It made her body ache as again as she leaned up and started to lick his face, wanting to take herself. Soon she had licked all of it up and Tuff said, “If you wanted to taste yourself, how about you put your tongue in my mouth..” He suggested because he thought that it sounded really nice. 

Which his sister liked the sound of it and before he even closed his mouth after his last word, she was yanking him down by the hair and slipping her tongue into his mouth. She rolled it around with her brother’s tongue and flicked her tongue against everything she could. The feeling made Tuff moan against her mouth. 

Eventually she pulled her tongue out just so she could collect her breath, her glassy brown eyes looking up into her brother’s. Which while Tuff looked down into them, he wanted to slip his cock into her again so bad. 

But before he could, it was almost like his sister read his mind, she was turning over onto her back and pushing her hips up against his cock. The feeling making him grunt as Ruff looked over her shoulder and said, “Fuck me, Tuff..” Her tone low and the best seductive voice she could use. 

Those words made Tuff flare up at hearing and he nodded even though she wasn’t really looking at him because her eyes were closed. He took his cock into his hand and he rubbed the head of it against her body until he felt her hot, wet pussy again it. He moaned at the feeling before he was thrusting into her body. 

The feeling made him moan as he kept himself up by his hands on either side of his sister’s head. 

No words were said as he pulled his hips out a little more than half way before thrusting back in a little harder than he meant to. But Ruff didn’t seemed to care, she seemed to love it actually. Which he liked it just as much so he did it again and again until he had built up a fast pace. 

The sound of their hips slapping against each others just seemed to turn him on even more as he hoped their uncle wasn’t home so he hadn’t heard their moaning before and so he doesn't hear the sinful sound of their hips slapping each other. 

But the thought of someone listening in on him just made him start pounding into his sister even harder, making her moaned louder as she hid her face in her hair to hide her blush. 

But Tuff reached a hand out and tucked all the hair behind her hair and said breathlessly, but almost like a growling command, “Don’t hide your face..” 

For once in their lives she actually listened to him and let out a little whine in response as she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from moaning too loud as her brother started to fuck into her even harder. He loved seeing her try to keep from moaning, it was cute and he could watch it for the rest of his life. 

But eventually he was getting close to, what he guess was called, cumming and from the way that his sister’s hole clenched around his cock, he could tell that she was too. So he started to fuck harder and faster than the first time they ever did it. The bed started to creak and the sound of their hips slapping just increased. 

It was so fucking hot and both of them got off to it and eventually, they both gave off muffled cries as they came really hard. Both were breathless, but Tuff was the first one to pull himself together as he pulled out of her and laid down on the bed next to her. Looking at her face with half lidded eyes. She opened her eyes eventually and looked back at him, they stared at eachother for the longest time until Ruff said in a rough voice, “How about me share a bed from now on..?” 

Tuff smiled and he said, “Sure..” That was all he could really say as he reached down and pulled the covers the the bed over them. 

And before Tuff could fall asleep, his sister was snuggling up against his body, her face was nuzzled in neck while her whole naked body was flush against his. His face flared up because this had never happened before. 

But he just swallowed a ton of spit in his mouth before he let out a long sigh before he smile. He nuzzled his face down against her hair and wrapped an arm against her waist and held her tightly. 

“Goodnight, don’t let the dragons bite..” Tuff said against her head even though Ruff had already fallen asleep and he too fell asleep...


End file.
